The Rule of Strikes
by The Blazing Atsuma
Summary: This is the my Son of man? Idea only names have changed and new characters added. Kenshin is your average teen with spirit and demon powers. With his two friend Hayate and Ai they will be attending Youkai Academy because humans schools are "boring."


The rule of strikes

I own nothing but my three oc characters. Yu yu Hakusho is property of yoshihiro Togashi and the respective anime companies. Rosario Vampire is property of Akihisa Ikeda and its respective anime companies. Please support the official release.

Since I'm focusing on the OC characters I won't go into great detail of the Rosario side of things that I'm sure you already know what happens.

Think of this as kind of like "How I met your mother," in that Kenshin will jump in from time to time with first person narration, mostly in the freeze frames.

* * *

20 years after the events of Yu Yu Hakusho the gang is all grown up with families but some people can't just sit ideally by. Yusuke and Kieko got married right out of high school and unfortunately do to birthing complications Kieko passed away. Not wanting to leave his child without a mother figure, Botan and Yusuke get married and even have a child together as well, however many years after Yusuke's first son; whom Kieko managed to name Kenshin.

Having just turned 16, Kenshin is about to head off to high school along with his 2 best friends; Hayate and Ai. Both of who are the children Kurama and Shizuru. Because of their "unique" heritage the three are heading to a special school for people like them, more or less.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I? Why is everything so quiet?" Suddenly a figure appears across a large courtyard. "Who are you?"

"_Do not ruin my plans I do not want to kill you." _The mysterious figure says.

"_**Plan? That voice? **_Hey, who are you?!" Kenshin yells.

"_Do not force me to-" _ *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Whaa!" Kenshin falls out of bed. "Ow my head… What the hell was that dream about, it seemed too real to be nothing"

-Freeze frame on Kenshin-

"That's me, Kenshin Urameshi, 16 years old "ready" to head off to high school"

-End freeze frame-

Someone comes in. "Kenshin, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready." At the door stands a chipper young looking blue-haired woman at the door.

"Yeah Ma. I'm up and I'll be down in a minute."

-Another freeze frame-

"That's Botan, she's not really my mother but it's easier to call her that. She and dad got married after mom (Kieko) died. She and dad do have a kid of their own but he's much younger than me at 5 years old."

-End freeze frame-

Botan turns around to head down stairs. "Ok, but please do hurry today is a big day after all."

Kenshin stands up and dusts himself off. "I'm on it, oh hey did dad come back yet?"

Botan shouts back having already made it down stair. "Sorry he's not back yet!"

Kenshin signs in disappointment, and gets dressed; throwing on some blue jeans, white t-shirt and the classic red jean jacket that his father was known for. He checks his pure white hair in the mirror. "Nice." He then proceeds to head down stairs into the dining room. "Mm mm smells good in here."

Botan turns around from the fridge with a pitcher of juice. "I hope so; it took me and hour to make favorite breakfast."

Kenshin smiles nervously and sits down at the table, in front of eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. "I swear Kenshin. Did Kuwabara spoil you or something when you went to America to visit him?"

Kenshin chuckles. "Sorry we went out for breakfast one day and I tried and "All-American" breakfast and I loved it."

Botan sits down as well. "Oh don't worry I'm just giving you a hard time, hehe." And begins eating her breakfast.

A couple of seconds pass and in walks a small child, with dark blue hair, rubbing his eyes from waking up. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

-Freeze frame on the child-

"That's my little brother, Raizen, we call him Rai for short he's just about to turn 5. Dad decided to name him after one of our ancestors that he met when he was my age."

-End freeze frame-

Botan stands up and walks over to Rai and picks him up. "Oh honey, of course here you go." She puts on a chair next to Kenshin, his usual seat.

A few minutes later, the family is eating together until Kenshin speaks up. "They're here…"

Botan looks at him curiously. "Who's here Kenshin?"

Knock Knock Knock

Kenshin stands up, grabs a bag, rubs Rai on the head and heads for the door. "Later guys."

Botan shouts. "Kenshin wait!" He turns around and Botan walks up to him. "You stay out of trouble you hear? And make sure you call home or else I'll come over there and embarrass you to no end."

Kenshin smiles. "Of course I'll call, mostly cause you've done that before, and I make no promises on staying out of trouble because from all the stories I've heard trouble finds us."

Botan smiles kindly. "You don't know the half of it."

Kenshin turns back towards the door and opens it to find two people around age. "Hayate, Ai let's go."

Ai starts, "I'm so excited to have all of us in the same school again."

-Freeze frame on Ai-

"This is Ai, she's the youngest daughter of uncle Kurama, she's a few days younger than me and she's always been very popular with the boys."

-End freeze frame-

Hayate interjects. "We were only separated for a year Ai."

-Freeze frame on Hayate-

"That is Hayate, along with being Kurama's oldest son he is also my best friend, he's a year older than Ai and me and has already been to the school were going to for a year."

-End freeze frame-

Hayate continues, "Besides I believe there is a more pressing matter right now."

Kenshin looks at him confused. "What are you talking about Hayate?"

Ai becomes even more excited. "OH YEAH! Kenshin look who we found."

Ai and Hayate separate showing Yusuke and Kurama standing at the front gate. "Dad? You're here?"

Yusuke shrugs his shoulders. "Of course, I promised that I'd see you off didn't I?"

Kenshin trying to fight back tears of joy manages to say. "Yeah, you sure did."

Hayate steps back in front of Kenshin. "Kenshin, we don't have time to play catch up, there is about 10 minutes before the bus arrives at the stop. We got to go, now."

Kenshin fixes his bag. "Yeah, lead the way bro." The three pass by Yusuke and Kurama. "Hey dad you may want to go and see ma and Rai, they missed you a lot."

Yusuke chuckles. "Yeah yeah I know." Then walks inside.

The three kids arrive at the bus stop with a few minutes to spare. Ai takes a seat while Kenshin and Hayate stand and talk. "So Hayate I hear there's going to be something special about this year, any idea what that'll be."

Hayate chuckles. "I honestly have no idea. Ah it appears the bus is here."

Suddenly a bus rolls up and the door open revealing an older man in a blue suit and hat causing a shadow over his eyes. The man says in a deep voice. "Ah, Hayate so these are the friends you told me about. Well hurry and get on I have a schedule to keep I had to make an extra stop this year."

The kids board the bus and Hayate notices that there is another person on the bus and then whispers to the driver. "Hey, Mr. Driver, why is there a human on the bus isn't that dangerous?"

The driver puffs his cigar and says. "It's something the headmaster came up with for some kind of experiment; I have no idea what he's planning."

Hayate shrugs. "Aw man, this is really going to be a pain for us."

As the three sit down Kenshin glances at the boy sitting in the back of the bus who seemed to give a sigh of relief. "Hey, Hayate do you want to tell him or should I?"

Ai jumps in. "Tell him what?"

Hayate responds. "Nothing to worry about and I'll do it."

Hayate stands up, walks to the back of the bus and sits next to the boy. "So I take you're going to be a first year?"

The boy responds. "Y-Yeah but I was starting to become nervous because I was the only one on the bus until you and your friends got on."

_-freeze frame-_

This is Tsukune Aono. He comes into play a little later on in the story but for now just remember who he is.

_-end freeze frame-_

Hayate contemplates in his head how to tell the boy.

The boy asks. "You seem to know the driver, so what year are you?"

Hayate responds. "I'll be a second year. The school is like any other really with a few exceptions that you'll find here and there. Do you know anything about the school before you stepped on this bus?"

The boy slightly perplexed asks. "That's kind of an odd question but to be honest I know next to nothing about the school I kind of just "picked up" a spot in the enrollment."

_Oh my. _Hayate reaches into his bag and pulls out a pendant. "What's your name?"

The boy put out his hand and says. "I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you."

Hayate shakes Tsukune's hand. "Likewise, I'm Hayate Minamoto."

Tsukune realized something. "Hey Hayate, it seemed as though you came back here to tell me something what was it?"

Hayate chuckles, "You're quite right Tsukune, I came here to tell you that you will be in great danger at this school, however it is crucial that you remain calm when put in a strange situation." Hayate places the pendant in Tsukune's hand. "Keep this with you; think of it as a good luck charm. When you're in danger wrap it tight around your wrist."

Perplexed, Tsukune simply smiles and says, "Ok."

Hayate goes back to Kenshin and Ai and sits down on the row behind them. "We're going to have to look after that one, Ai if you would, I'd like for you to try and get close to him… but not too close, we wouldn't want him to get too attached to you."

To which Kenshin jokingly says. "Yeah we don't want another guy to fall for you or anything."

"Another?" Hayate asks.

Kenshin leans back. "Yeah, back in middle school I must have sent away love confessions 2 to 3 times a week. It got really annoying to be perfectly honest."

Hayate's surprise turns to disappointment. "I see. Thanks for looking out for her." He lightly places his hand on Ai's shoulder to silently communicate something else. _"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come around eventually."_ He then removes his hand.

Ai perks up and says, "Ok, I'll go and talk to him." She then gets up and walks to the back and sits next to Tsukune.

Hayate takes the seat next to Kenshin. "Our assumption was correct he is in fact human, that said we should probably keep that information to ourselves. We don't want to have a huge commotion at school."

Kenshin leans back, "Yeah, yeah I hear ya. I bet we'll have to keep close tabs on him anyway."

_-couple minutes later—_

The bus arrives at the school's stop. "Alright kids, time to get out. Don't worry about your bags they'll be sent to your dorm rooms."

Hayate walks by the driver. "Thanks again Driver-san."

The trio exits the bus and walk straight toward the dorms. Ai turns around and sees that Tsukune was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys I think we left Tsukune behind, should we go look for him?"

Hayate continues walking, "I'm sure he'll be fine, besides we have to go a change into our uniforms."

"He's right, let's go Ai." Kenshin says waving his arm still walking toward the dorms.

"Ah, coming!" Ai runs to catch up with the others.

* * *

_-in the dorms—_

Hayate and Kenshin managed to get put I one room making them roommates. "Man Hayate, I can't believe you actually had this kind of pull in the school to get choose your room and even get a roommate. Doesn't this school have a 1 student per room rule to hide the true forms of all the other students?"

Hayate buttons his jacket up. "You're quite right Kenshin, but they make exceptions when students know each other prior to coming here. I actually have no pull in this school like you think I simply requested that you and I be roommates this year, and since we are the only ones eligible to room together I was given the ability to choose a room."

Kenshin finishes tying his tie. "Oh, well that seems less cool… Well how do I look? I think it's a little restrictive to be honest."

"Hold on Kenshin." Hayate reaches into his bag and pulls out a camera and takes a picture of Kenshin. "I'm sure that Botan will want a picture of you in your uniform."

Kenshin picks up his bag. "Alright Hayate, I think it's time to head to our classes."

Hayate and Kenshin walk down the halls of the school. "Ah, here we go Kenshin room 1-3. I'll head to my class now, see you after class."

Hayate walks towards his class and bumps into a young girl knocking her down. "Oomph, pardon me miss I wasn't paying attention." Hayate extends his hand to help her up.

"No, I'm sorry I got lost and couldn't find my class." She takes his hand and he pulls her up.

"Ah, so you're a first year. What class are you looking for?" Hayate notices a cross attached to a choker around the girls neck. _"Is that what I think it is?" _

"I'm looking for room 1-3." As she pushes the hair out of her face.

"Oh, um well. You're just about on the other side of campus. If you continue down this hall then turn left then head all the way down that hallway and turn left again you'll find it on the right."

*Ring*

"Ah, I guess we're both late for or first class. I'll see you around miss…" He says as he walks toward his class.

The girl bows her head and says, "Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya and think you so much for your help."

"Don't mention it Moka-san, I'm Hayate Minamoto I'll see you later." He then walks into his class.

* * *

_-Back with Kenshin and Ai in their class—_

The teacher comes into the class. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome."

Kenshin, who grabbed a seat in the back corner of the room near the door, leans over to Ai, who took the seat next to him. "Hey Ai another cat girl, do you think she knows aunt Coto?"

The teacher's cat ears perk up. "Excuse me did I hear you say my cousin was your aunt?"

The class turns to see whom she was talking to. The guys go nuts over seeing Ai and the girls swoon over Kenshin and his pure white hair.

Kenshin chuckles lightly, "Well yeah, kind of, all of my father's friends are like my uncles and aunts, and Coto married uncle Toya a few years back."

Miss Nekonome looks at her clipboard. "Oh I see and you must be Mister Kenshin Urameshi." She pauses for a second. "Urameshi?… Whaa! You're Yusuke's son?!" She jumps in surprise.

Kenshin scratches his cheek and gives the Urameshi grin. "Yup, but how do you know dad?"

After calming down she answers, "We were in the same class when I was a student here."

Kenshin leans back in his seat. "Then I'm guessing you know Ai here's old man too."

Miss Nekonome looks at her clipboard again. "Let's see Ai, Ai, Ai Minamo- Oh my god! I got both they're kids in my class."

A student raises his hand, "Um miss Nekonome shouldn't we get back to the introductions?"

After calming herself down again the cat teacher continues. "Oh yes, thank you. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so this is a school for monsters, in order to help them get prepared to assimilate into the human world."

Kenshin notices that someone opposite of him was hiding behind his book. "_Huh, well what do ya know?"_

A student sitting next to the hiding boy speaks up, "Why do we have to blend in with humans? Why don't we just kill those weaklings and molest the women?"

Miss Nekonome finishes her introduction and lists the rules. (Do I really need to list them?) Suddenly a girl enters the class, "I'm so sorry I'm late I got lost."

"That's alright, please introduce yourself and take your seat."

The girl stands in front of the class and says, "My name is Moka Akashiya." Suddenly all the guys, minus Kenshin and Tsukune, in class go berserk. "She's so hot." She's almost as pretty as Ai-san."

_-Freeze Frame-_

Like she said she's Moka Akashiya. She has a "mysterious" past that we'll get into much later but for now just watch and enjoy. That's it for my interruptions from now on enjoy the show.

_-End freeze frame-_

Kenshin, who was leaning back in his chair, say softly, "Well isn't she a pretty one?"

Ai having heard this kicks his chair out from under him causing Kenshin to fall over making a loud crashing sound. "Ah!"

The class turns around to see Kenshin, on the ground, "Ah sorry guys guess I leaned back too far."

The class turned back around to see that the girl had vanished, "Tsukune, I'm so happy that we're in the same class."

All the guys in the class start to talk amongst themselves about the new girl, "What's she doing with that loser?" "I don't know but I really want to know the relation between Ai-san and that Urameshi guy."

Miss Nekonome interjects, "Um miss Akashiya would you kindly take your seat?"

"Ok." Moka complies and sits in the seat behind Tsukune. Suddenly both Tsukune and Kenshin were getting death stares from their fellow classmate. While Kenshin didn't mind Tsukune was in a panic state.

"_Oh my god how did I get in this mess?" _Tsukune thought to himself. Suddenly Tsukune get hit in the head by a paper ball. "What's this?" He says as he opens it. There were only 4 words written in it. _"Panic=death, calm=survival"_ After reading the page Tsukune scans the class in the direction the paper came in. What he sees is the molester with a long tongue sticking out, the girl he met on the bus and Kenshin who he had only seen. He deduced that it couldn't be the man sitting next to him so it must have been one of the other two.

Class finishes and lunch begins. Ai stands up and faces where Kenshin had been sitting, "Kenshin let's walk home together." But Kenshin already left the room. "You jerk." Ai chases after Kenshin.

In the background admirers commented on her looks, "Look it's Ai-san; look at her figure I doubt anyone has a better body than her and her long dark purple hair." "You idiot that's not purple that's got to be like burgundy or something."

Having gotten lost Ai decides to ask for directions to the roof. She walks up to a student with a lip-stud, "Excuse me but can you tell me how to get to the roof?"

The student smiles and say, "Of course follow me." The boy leads Ai towards the roof. When they arrive Ai sees Kenshin sitting on the railing of the roof.

"Hey Ai what took you so long? I'm starving." Kenshin say with his usual grin.

Ai gets pouty and says, "You just left all of a sudden." Ai turns around to the boy that showed her the way. "Thank you for your help." But the boy was already past her.

Out of nowhere the boy that lead Ai to the roof grabs Kenshin by the collar of his jacket, effectively picking him up. "I'm willing to bet that if I kick your ass I can make Ai-san my girl."

Ai shouts, "Put him down!" She gets ready to attack the boy.

Kenshin lifts his hand to stop Ai from attacking the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy starts to laughs, "Not that it'll matter to you in a minute, the names Saizou Komiya."

Kenshin grabs the Saizou's wrist causing Saizou to drop him and get down on his knees in pain. "Really? You're that confident in your skills? You think that's the stuff that Ai likes; idiots like you would never be good enough for Ai." Kenshin lets go of Saizou's wrist. "Now then I don't ever want to see you do this whole charade of you picking a fight with someone to get a girl to like you." Kenshin points at the door of the roof. "Now get out of here, I decided to let you live on a whim but don't try my patients."

Saizou runs away in disgrace but he heads straight for another prize that he saw sitting on a bench down below.

"Well that was fun, but it made me even hungrier let's eat Ai." Ai smiles and puts her lunch box down on the ground and the two start eating.

A few minutes go by; Kenshin and Ai finished their meals and were now leaning over the railing looking out over the landscape, well at least Ai was. "It's beautiful isn't it Kenshin?"

"It sure is."

Just then Kenshin notices that someone is getting bullied by none other than Saizou. Saizou has the boy in the air by his collar. "Doesn't this guy listen to anything?" Kenshin points his finger and fires a small dart of energy.

* * *

Down below Saizou has Tsukune in a pinch. "I may have been stopped earlier but there's nothing to stop me no- Ah!" Saizou released Tsukune when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Having felt like he got shot Saizou looks around to see where it came from. He looks up to see Kenshin pointing at him from the rooftop. "Damn it." Saizou starts to leave, "You got lucky this time punk but next time you won't have friends 'in such high places.'"

* * *

Back up on the roof. "Hey Ai whys you do that?" To which she retorts, "Because if it stayed on course he would have been knocked unconscious."

"Well whatever let's head back." Kenshin says as he walks toward the roofs door. "Huh?, Ai sorry about this, but can you go back without me there's something that I want to check out for a bit."

Ai nods, "Sure but don't run to late." Then jumps down off the roof.

Kenshin proceeds to hop on top of the small building of the roof access door. "Now then let the show begin." He says as he sits down.

Soon after Tsukune and Moka are on the roof talking about what just happened to them. "Wow that sure was scary. But what do you think he meant by 'friends in high places' Tsukune?"

Tsukune responds, "It sure was and I'm not sure but whatever happened worked out for the best I think."

"Oh Tsukune you're so funny you acted as if you've never seen a monster before." Moka says as she pats him on the back.

"_That's because he likely hasn't well at least knowingly that is."_

Tsukune and Moka talk for a few more minutes until Tsukune runs away in a panic with Moka close behind. _"Well this ought to be fun."_

* * *

After a few minutes Kenshin sees Tsukune at the entrance of the school with a few bags, getting set to leave. Moka approaches him to try and stop him but he says something to her that was enough of a shock to allow him to get away. Kenshin also sees Saizou hiding in wait for Moka. Kenshin pulls out a communicator, "Hey Hayate meet me in the graveyard just outside of school in five minutes."

Kenshin jumps into a tree, sits down, and waits for the action to start. Saizou confronts Moka, transforms and attacks her.

"Well looks like that kid isn't coming back I better go and sav-" Kenshin stops himself

"Hey! You leave her alone right now!" Tsukune yells as he tries to defend Moka.

"_Well what do ya know he came back. I'm proud of him but he's way in over his head."_

Hayate appears next to Kenshin, "What is going on here?"

Kenshin stands up, "Doesn't matter all I know is I'm kicking that orc's ass in about a minute."

As if on cue Tsukune manages to pull off Moka's rosary causing her to release large amounts of energy. "I was right." Hayate say with a smile on her face.

"_White hair and that aura it must be her." _Kenshin thinks to himself. "Right about what Hayate?" Kenshin asks in order to distract him.

"Well I met that girl earlier and her rosary caught my eye- Hey!" Hayate finally noticed that Kenshin had already gone down below.

* * *

Down with Moka, now in her true form**. "So then I suppose the one who woke me up was you." **Moka begin stretching having been sealed for quite some time.** "Honestly to be called out for such a weak opponent, well whatever I suppose this will be a good warm-up."**

Saizou finally speaks up, "Hey come pull yourself together cause if you took down a vampire…"

Moka yawns, **"It's time for you to know your place." **She charges to kick Saizou in the face. When contact is made a shock wave erupts that creates a crater under their feet forming a huge dust cloud.

Tsukune says in awe, "What incredible power."

"Not really, she only just woke up." Tsukune turns around to see Hayate standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah Hayate, what are you doing here and what do you mean?" Tsukune asks still trying to register what going on.

"Oh nothing and we should probably move from this spot." Hayate says offering his hand to held Tsukune up.

Tsukune takes his hand and asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because this fight isn't over yet." Hayate tells him as the dust finally settles.

What we see is Kenshin blocking Moka's kick with his knee. **"What? Why would you save him?"**

They back away from each other, "Save? I'm afraid you got the wrong impression of me, if I wanted to save him then I wouldn't of stopped your attack, I would have taken your head off already.

Moka scoffs, _**"Arrogant little…"**_

"But no, all I want is to kick his ass myself."

"**Fine you can have him. I'm tired anyway."** Moka says as she walks toward Tsukune and Hayate to watch the show herself.

Kenshin turns around to face Saizou, "Well Saizou looks like you've earned yourself an Urameshi ass kicking."

Saizou still trying to act tough shouts back, "Ha last time was different now I can fight to my heart's content besides you're not even in your true form."

Kenshin chuckles, "You know not every 'monster' transforms into ugly piles of crap like you do, but sure I'll give you the courtesy. I'll even tell you why I want to kick your ass."

Saizou humors him, "Oh yeah and why's that."

Kenshin crosses his arms to form an X in front of his face, "Strike One: You insult Ai by treating her like some object to be won." The nails on his right hand sharpen. "Strike Two: You attack someone immediately after I told you not to." The nails on his left hand sharpen.

"Oh and what's 'Strike Three' then"

Kenshin chuckles and says, "You made me repeat myself." Tattoos of the Mazoku appear on Kenshin's face. "That's three and we all know what three strikes means."

Saizou charges, "Don't get cocky you little runt!" He swipes at Kenshin only to miss and see Kenshin standing right below him. Kenshin winds up and punches Saizou in the face sending him through four trees and off a cliff.

"You're out."

Hayate walks over and hit Kenshin upside the head, "Hey what was that for Hayate?"

"I told you never to transform unless absolutely crucial!"

"Hey Hayate how do you two know each other?" Tsukune asks.

"Well we are best friends after all." Kenshin says putting his arm around Hayate's shoulder, not allowing Hayate to answer.

Ignoring everything else Moka approaches Kenshin, **"You claim that you could take my head off and you blocked my kick with ease, just who the hell you are?"**

Kenshin scratches his cheek, "Well that's against school rules to give away your own identity isn't it Moka-chan?"

Moka get agitated, **"Don't call me that! How dare you address a vampire like that."**

"Whatever. Well would you look at the time we really should head back to our room. Huh Hayate?"

"Of course." Hayate and Kenshin vanish from sight, moving too fast to be seen.

* * *

At the entrance of the dorms Hayate and Kenshin are greeted by girl in a black uniform and long black hair. "Good evening gentlemen, my name is Keito and I have been ordered to find you and bring you to my leader."

"Is that so, and what organization are you in?" Kenshin asks in a patronizing way.

"I'm from the Public Safety Commission and our leader would like a word with you mister Urameshi."

Kenshin disappears from sight only to appear behind Keito placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Keito, was it, if your boss Kuyou really wants to have a word with me then he should come himself and not send some low tier lackey to come and collect me." Kenshin proceeds to spin her around and throw her as hard and as far as he could.

"Kenshin was that really such a good idea?" Hayate asks.

"Dunno I just hate it when people don't do things themselves."

* * *

Keito flies into a window, breaking it and ending up on the inside. "There is a door you know Keito?"

"Ah Kuyou-sama, I'm terribly sorry for this, it's just that that Urameshi kid threw me and I couldn't stop myself."

Kuyou raises his hand to stop her. "It's alright, what do you have to report?"

Keito stands up, "He said for you to go yourself, just who does that brat think he's dealing with and why do you want to meet him so bad Kuyou-sama?"

"That's enough Keito, I don't want to just meet him, and I want him to join us."

"Eh! Why Kuyou-sama?"

Kuyou stands up making a fist with a huge smile on his face. "I want him because his father is the one who established the Public Safety Commission just about 20 years ago and just think of the justice we can uphold if we have the son of our great organizations founder in our ranks."

Keito still uneasy says, "Yes sir."

* * *

Back in Kenshin and Hayate's room

"Well that was a fun day; do you think they'll be this fun Hayate?"

Hayate sits on his bed, "Of course trouble always seems to find us no matter where we are. Well we should probably hit the hay we have to get up early in the morning."

Kenshin jumps into his bed, "Sounds like a plan man. Wake me up when it's time."

* * *

Well there you have it folks that the first chapter

Take your pick on pairing however outer MokaxTsukune and KenshinxAi are set.

As always review, comment, correct, tell me what you'd like to see or even rage anything is acceptable I take all kinds of criticism.

**I need to know that people are interested in this story, that said I will not post another chapter unless I get some reviews or comments or anything really.**


End file.
